


Grounded

by lunalikespace



Series: Emilena [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: Lena has a lot of nightmares from the chronal disassociation, but Emily knows just how to make her feel grounded.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Series: Emilena [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679839
Kudos: 30





	Grounded

She could remember getting into the place. Sitting up front and center in the pilot's seat. Hand picked by Overwatch; oh what an honor it was. Lena was so excited that day, she could barely contain herself. 

She could remember what it felt like when she knew something went wrong. When the choronal accelerator began to grow bright blue and malfunctioned. 

When she couldn't quite place was the feeling of never being present. It was almost like she was floating. She couldn't anchor herself down to the ground, she just kept going and going. Panic rose in Lena's chest. Life was going on and she was stuck in time—

Lena rose from the bed in a cold sweat. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and her lungs rapidly sucking in air. Calm down, she thought to herself, you're going to wake Emily. 

Too little, too late. Emily was up seconds after hearing her girlfriend's panicked breathing. It wasn't uncommon for Lena to wake up like this. After such a traumatic event, she often had nightmares from it. But Emily always knew what to do. First order of business: getting her chronal accelerator. Although she did take it off when lounging around the apartment, Tracer liked to wear it. Sure, it was bulky and uncomfortable at times, but it made her feel safer. Anchored. Emily knew when she was panicked like this, it helped to have it on her. 

Emily hurried over to the device’s charging station. It was a small contraption to put the object on when it wasn't directly on Lena's person. It also served to charge it up faster. She picked the device up and trotted back over to Lena, helping her wriggle back into it. 

Once it was on Lena, she started to calm down a little. Emily sat on the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "It was just a dream love, you're safe. You're right here, next to me, in our apartment." Emily began, softly. 

Lena nodded into her shoulder and clutched at her girlfriend tighter. 

Emily held her like that for a moment before pulling away so she could meet Lena's eyes. Her focus was directed downward, towards their hands. Emily interlaced her fingers with Lena’s before she spoke again. "See our hands? I can feel you, Lena. You're right here." She paused to put her free hand on the chronal accelerator, "You're safe." 

Lena nodded, slowly, processing all of this. She was safe; she was with Emily. She wasn't Tracer on the battlefield, she wasn't Lena the pilot stuck in time, she was just right here, next to Emily. 

"Thank you," Lena said. "I love you so much." 

Emily smiled to herself, cupping Lena's face with her hands. The device on her chest cast a blueish hue across the room. Her skin looked flushed, dotted with freckles. She looked adorable to Emily, and she placed a kiss on her nose. 

"I love you too," Emily murmured. 

Apparently, the kiss on the nose wasn't quite enough for Lena, because she pulled Emily in for her lips. It was soft, like Emily's lips, and it made Lena feel all bubbly inside. 

However, Emily noted that it was late—or rather, early—and the pair ought to be going back to sleep. So Emily unclipped the chronal accelerator and set it back on the charging station before crawling into bed next to her lover. Within minutes, Lena was off to sleep and Emily wasn't far behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the small hiatus with this series, i just hit some writers block then wrote this one night at like 3am and forgot about it for like 3 weeks lmao


End file.
